Bad Endings Never Last for Eternity
by SallyGoh93
Summary: Akihiko Sanada, lived a life of a high school student, a boxer, a super training athlete, a shadow hunter and a policeman. He will never forgets his memories with the one he love. What if she comes back? Minako Arisato comes back from being the great seal to a normal girl. This time for real by his side as his lovely wife. An AkixMinako fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_**HI ALL! This is my first fanfiction! I hope you guys will be nice to me .. I was playing P3P and it was great! I love the romance scene between Akihiko and the Female Protagonist. It's cute^^ Oh ya~ I name the FeMC here Minako Arisato since it almost sound similar to Minato Arisato! Please review~ It keeps me going~ and give me opinions too alright~ :3 THANKS^^ I'll upload a new chapter soon! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Memories.**

**Akihiko's POV:**

"Starting now, we'll never be apart"

Those were the last words I'd said to her, Minako Arisato. The girl I cared for other than Miki. On May 3th 2009, I was holding her tight in my arms letting her fall asleep while the rest of SEES comes up to the roof top to celebrate. I'd remember everything. The shadows, the fighting, Tartarus, but most importantly I'd remember how special is she to me. The field leader of SEES means so much to me. Heck... she even looks beautiful in her sleep.

I was relieved until after a few months before March 31st 2010. Minako was sleeping soundly in the hospital for months. We were starting to get worried but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her. So we waited patiently until one day Mitsuru called a meeting with the members of SEES.

"Senpai? You've summon us?" asked Yukari.  
"Yes. I have... news," said Mitsuru in a undertone manner.

When I heard Mitsuru's way of talking, I can tell that it was not good news. I was getting worried if the worst would happen.

"This better be quick! I ain't have time for this shit again," grunted Shinjiro.  
"Actually, Aigis, would you mind excorting Akihiko out for awhile," said Mitsuru looking at the humanoid andriod.

I was shocked when I heard this.

"Hey? Don't I have the right to know what's going on too?" I said in an impatient manner.  
"I no... I'll have Aragaki to explain everything to you later. For now Aigis. Please do as I say," said Mitsuru as she started to sound strict.  
"What? Why the hell should I do that shit?" scolded Shinjiro.  
"Understood. Akihiko-san, please follow me," said the humanoid andriod as she leads me outside to the first floor lounge.

I was reluctant but I have to do it since Mitsuru will execute me if I don't do what she says. I sigh deeply and start to wander what is it they're talking about. Aigis might know something since she was sent to escort me out. I asked her about it but all she said was that she is not obligated to say a word under Mitsuru's order. After a few minutes of silences, I hear footsteps coming downstairs. Shinjiro, my best friend comes up to me and leads me to the rooftop.

"So what was that all about? Mitsuru sounded like it was not a good news," I said while crossing my hands waiting for his answer.  
"Damn it! Of all people why does she have to pick me?!" said Shinjiro in a moody manner.  
"Just tell me what's going on already?!" I said impatiently.  
"... Before I said this, Aki! You have to promise that you ain't going to overeact like a baby!" grunted Shinjiro.  
"Can't you just tell me already?" I'm getting even more impatient. I can feel that he's stalling.

"It's about Minako. She died. Mitsuru told us that she recieve the report from the doctors this morning," said Shinjiro while he covered his teary eyes with his beanie.

I was shock to hear that. Minako... she... died?! No way, she was just sleeping peacefully yesterday. How can she?! Damn it.

Questions has been running through my head and before I know it, my eyes started feeling teary. I crouch down on the ground and punches the ground with my fist. It's not like me to cry but I can't hold back any tears. The one that I promise to protect, to make her happy, to be together forever just passed away? How can anyone hold back any tears?! That was until... Shinjiro punches me in the face.

"H...Hey?!" I said wanting to punch him back.  
"I thought I told you to not act like a baby! Damn it! Think about how Minako would have felt seeing you like this!" scolded Shinjiro.

Those words stoped me. Minako... If she saw us fighting again, she would definately get in the way stoping us. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me nor anyone like this. I'm pathetic. Shinji is more stronger than me. He knows how she would have felt after all, he used to loved her as well. I stand up and wipe off my tears.

"For her sake. I will get stronger. I will do what ever it takes to increase my abilities!" I said out loud.  
"Tch... do what ever you want! I ain't have time to babysit yer everytime," said Shinjiro as he goes to the lounge to join everyone else.

Months went by and on March 31st 2010, we've finally know the real meaning about her death. She sacrifice her soul to be the great seal to keep Erebus, the death wishes from everyone in the world away from the maternal being, Nyx. She saved humanity by sacrificing herself. This made me more determine to look for the future and to get stronger. I promised myself that I would not love anyone other than her. No one can ever replace her after all.

Months turn into years as after that incident, I'd travel all around the world looking for enemies to fight, to train, to get stronger. My clothes has been in the way too much lately so I'd decided to wear pants and a cape carrying my evoker around while looking for oponents. Sometimes kids know me as hero as I fight crime. I don't really care bout it actually. It's just seem the right thing to do. I'm tired of loseing what's important anymore.

On August 2012, I never thought I'd heard from anyone soon but Mitsuru sent me a mission in Inaba to enter into a TV and retrive the so call 'stolen' humanoid andriod machine also known as Labrys. I accepted that mission instantly and enter an arena in the TV world also known as 'P-1 Grand Prix'. It was a hell lots of experience. I get to meet new persona users from Inaba. They were just kids but they can do a hell lot of pack a punch. We sucessfully retrieve Labrys and I was sent back to my house that I bought before I travel overseas.

The house was a fully furnish house. Fitted for a new family. The place is dusty since no one was staying here during my travels. I'd decided to clean up the place. Dust after dust, junk after junk, it was hard work but thanks to my training, cleaning up isn't a problem anymore. I suddenly remember that Officer Kurosawa left me a offer letter to be part of the police division. I need some serious training from him but, I guess it's a good offer. I can protect the citizens from harm and keep peace. Just as what Minako would have want. I took my bag and went to my study area to fill up the from. Before I reached for the from, I placed a stuffed toy bunny rabbit, a music box filled with jewelry I bought every year on Christmas and a photo frame of Minako and me during our high school year on the side of my study table arranging them neetly.

"We're home right now. I'd never thought I would bring you together during my travels, but I just can't leave you here alone after all," I chuckled.  
"The music box is almost full. I'll get a new one for you and filled it in just like I promised," I said as if she was here listening to me. I can imagine her smiles and her giggles.

I started to feel depresed thinking about her. I really do missed her. I shooked my head and reach out for the form and fill it in to keep my mind distracted so that I won't feel so depresed. Hey since I got a new job, I should get new clothes. I mean, who would trust a policeman dressed half-naked with a cape right? I guess I can buy a few cans of protien on the way. It's hard to find that thing overseas. Damn it! I really need one now! Mitsuru and Aigis are no help at all! I got up from my desk and went to Paullownia Mall to do a little shoping.

* * *

_**Before I forget! DISCLAIMER! I do not own P3P or any of Persona series mention here. All Characters and so on belong to their rightful owners. **_

_**THANKS FOR READING and please review so I can improve~**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Sacrifice

**Chapter 2: A Sacrifice**

_**Author's note**_

_**Hi and wellcome to chapter two! Sorry if it's bad... I'll try harder to improve but I need reviews to let me know that I need improvement~ This story happens just after Persona 4 Ultimate (P4U). It's an AkixMinako fanfic~ Hope you will enjoy it~ :3**_

* * *

August 2012,

Somewhere in the moon, a girl with chestnut coloured hair and crimson red eyes stays there. Her name is Minako Arisato. She is defending the door as usual from Erebus.

"Ugh... That monster doesn't give up easily," said Minako as she concentrates again to realease her power.

She concentrates and summon two of her persona to help, Helel and Satan. Those two combined she cast Amageddon. Purple and black light appears and it killed Erebus.

"At least they're gone for now," said Minako preparing for another round of attack as it is her duty as the great seal.

It's been three years. She started to wander how is everyone from SEES. Especially the one person that she love the most, Akihiko Sanada.

"Aki..." she said looking down.  
"No, I can't let my emotion get to me again. For their sake!" she said in a determine mind.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling for her.

"Master Minako..." said the voice.

She stop and looks towards that direction of the voice. It was Theadore. She calls him Theo for short.

"Theo? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I was sent to see how you were doing. And I say, you look even more beautiful after three years. But I guess your clothes looked a bit more rag," said Theo with a little chuckle.

Minako blushes a little and look at her clothes. It was true, she was a mess. Her Gekkoukan school uniform has holes and one of her sleve tore off. Her skirt was even shorter than before since she had grown taller. But, even with clothes like these, her natural beauty was still shining. Her hair grew longer, she gains a taller height and even her bust seem to grow bigger. She's an adult now. Not the same high school student like before.

"I'm sorry for this. I didn't bring any extra clothes with me after all," giggle Minako.  
"N...no it's far alright. Your beauty is already more than expected," said the flustered Theo.

"Theo, I hope you know your duty of being here," said another voice.

A black haired male appear in front of them. He has the same yellow scarf but he looks a lot more taller. His name is Ryoji Mochizuki. Minako smiles seeing two of her friends being here with her.

"Of course I did not. If it concern about Master Minako's happiness, I would not-," said Theo.  
"Anyway... Minako my deareast. I hope you're doing well," said Ryoji as he interupted Theo.  
"Huh? Of course I am. I'm happy to see you guys again," said Minako in a more cheerful tone.

She missed them, that's why she is so happy to be able to see them again. But deep in her heart wishes to see everyone she knows. All her bonds form her Social Links especially the Star Arcana which belongs to Akihiko.

Theo clears his throat and began to speak.  
"Master Minako, there's someone here wishes to meet you," said Theo as he open up an elevator door that just appear out of no where.

A young girl with long silver hair and eyes tied in two pig tail style comes out from the door. She has a fair complexion. She looks around 5-7 years of age.

"Are you Minako Arisato?" asked the girl.  
"Yes I am?" answer Minako in a confused manner. She began to wander who she is and how did she know her name.

"It's good. I always wanted to know who you are," giggle the young girl as she bow down to show some respect.  
"My name is Miki. Miki Sanada. I'm sure onii-chan has told me about you," continue the girl.

Minako was in shock to see her. "So she's Miki? Aki's little sister?" she asked herself in her mind.

"N..Nice to meet you too!" said Minako and bows back.  
"I never thought I would see you here," continue Minako as she smiles back.  
"Pardon me from interupting but it would be more wiser to make this a quick meeting. My master will be furious if this takes up too much time," said Theo interupting the girls.

"Oh I see. It'll be quick don't worry," said Miki as she turns back to Minako.  
"Minako-san? Do you miss onii-chan?" asked Miki.

Minako was lost for words. Sure she has been used to living as a great seal but part of her wanted to be with Akihiko. To spend time with him. To have a future. She began to look down to hide her tears.

"I can see the answer," said Miki as she jumps up from the ground and float towards Minako's height. Using her small hands she wipes off some of Minako's tears.

"I..I'm sorry..." apologize Minako as she starts to cheer up due to Miki's concern.  
"There's no need to my dearest. No matter how much I don't want to aknowledge, I can feel that your feelings for him are deeper form anything else," said Ryoji.

Miki smiles towards Minako and floats towards Theo.

"I'd made my decision. I don't want to see either of them suffer. Please do as I say Theo-san, Ryoji-san," plead Miki.  
"Once this contract is made there's no turning back. Your sprit won't be able to wander around freely like you do now," said Theo.

Minako looks up and started to get confused.

"What is this all about Theo?" asked Minako.  
"Minako-san, don't worry about it. I'd made my decision Theo-san. I know there's no turning back," said Miki.  
"Very well," said Theo as he opens his book and takes a death arcana card out.  
"This will sting a little," he said as he fuses the card with Miki.

Miki let's out a moan of pain as the card fuses in her heart.

"Miki! No! Stop this Theo!" shouted Minako watching it in horror

Miki falls to the ground coughing looking even more paler. Devil wings began to form at her back, her silver eyes turns red and her silver hair turns black. The whole place suddenly filles with strong wind all connecting to Miki.

"Looks like the angel of death has awaken," said Ryoji looking at her.  
"W...What is this?! Stop hurting her!" scream Minako trying to break free from the chain that binds her of being the seal.  
"It's her wish Master Minako. We can't do anything to oppose her will," said Theo.

Miki rose up to Minako and release her from the chain. She fell on the soft pitch black ground.

"It is for the best Minako-san. Take good care of onii-chan for me. Come Theo-san, Ryoji-san, Let us take her place," said Miki in a different but much more scarier voice.

Minako tried to stop this but her legs are caught with skeleton bones. Miki points her finger towards Ryoji and Theo and a big gust of wind lifted them. Chain binds them and they each have their backs towards the Nyx's door. They then slowly turns into statues.

"NO! WAIT STOP THIS. MIKI!" scream Minako in horror.  
"Everyone wishes this, onii-chan and your friends wishes to see you again. Take care of him. I trust you will," smiles Miki as the skeleton pulls Minako towards a golden door.

Minako is powerless to do anything. She tries to summon out her persona but it failed everytime. She was sent towards the golden door to a portal. Everything is blury to her after that.

* * *

_**Ugh... I hated to have Miki do all of this. But I can't think of anyone else who is closer to Akihiko who is dead other than her. Sure I could at least use Shinjiro but he's alive and well once you max out his after all. **_

_**Sorry if you guys hate it. Bear with me D:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Shin Megami Tensei series. Persona series included.**_  
_**ALL Rights and Reserved belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**Thanks for reading and do review on what you think~ It keeps me going! :D**_

_**Namine23: thanks for reviewing^^ I'd follow your advice and I hope it turn out alright. Sorry if it's hard to understand. I'm bad at describing situations sometimes... *shakes head***_


	3. Chapter 3: The return

**Chapter 3: The return.**

_**Hello! Welcome to chapter 3!^^ Thanks for bearing with me until now~ I'm still learning on how to improve so I apologize for any sloppy writing. **_

_**This time, I think at the ending I will preview on what would happen in the next chapter. It keeps me away from "writer's block" sometimes~ I think o_o**_

_**Please review~ I can take any harsh comments xD *braces self***_

_**ENJOY! ^.^**_

* * *

Naganaki Shrine grave, 30th August 2012, After Midnight

"Dear?! There's someone sleeping in the grave," said a woman reporting to her husband who is a Monk for the shrine.  
"What?! Who in the world would be dumb enough to sleep there?!" ask a bald monk who is enjoying his evening booze.  
"I don't know but you better check it out," said his wife.  
"Alright, Alright. I'm going," said the monk as he goes out of the temple hut and towards the graveyard holding the flashlight.

The graveyard was dark and cold even if it's summer. The monk flashes the flash light around and chant a prayer so that the sprit will be relaxed. He is wondering who would be stupid enough to fall asleep here? He lets out a deep sigh and continue on searching.

The light shine graves after graves and when he reaches a certain grave, he was shocked on what he found. The grave was engrave with the name "Minako Arisato" and who he found was the girl belonging to the grave. He recognise her well because she used to visit him in the Escapada Club where she changes his mind from running away from his family.

"Hey! Kid! wake up!" said the monk as he shakes her to wake her up.

Minako did not move one bit. The monk then check her pulse and her breathing. To his surprise, she was well and alive.

"This isn't a joke right?" wonders the monk.

At any case, he couldn't just leave her here alone. He decided to carry her into the temple hut so that she can rest until she wakes up. He reaches the temple hut safely greated by his wife.

"Welcome bac...? Dear? Why did you bring her in here?" asked his wife  
"Coincidencely, she is someone I know. Don't get the wrong idea. This kid helped me out to make my decision to take you and our son back," explain the monk as goes to a room and place her down on the futon.

"Damn kid, you sure are handful," sighs the monk as join his wife in the living room.

Naganaki Shrine temple hut, 31st August 2012, Late Afternoon,

"No... Please Miki... Don't do this..." said Minako reaching out for Miki's hand  
"It's for the best. Goodbye," said Miki with a smile.

Minako opens her eyes and let out a short scream. She is all covered in sweat.

"A...A dream?" asked Minako touching her head.  
"ngh... I think I have a headache," she said while rubbing her head.

The sliding door open and a not so old lady walks in with a tray and a cup of green tea on it.

"Are you alright my dear?" asked the lady.  
"Ummm? I think so?" answer Minako confusingly as she continue rubbing her head.

The lady place the cup of green tea beside her

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better," she said.  
"Eh? Oh... uhh thanks," said Minako as she takes the tea and drinks it a little

Minako began to brighten up. She missed the taste of Japanese green tea. Japan? She then suddenlly remember what happen.

"Where can I reach the moon?!" she asked the lady.

The lady was shocked by her question.  
"My dear were you having a bad dream? There is no way we can reach the moon by ourself," she answer

"Oh..." said Minako looking down blushing.  
"S...Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You must think I'm strange," she giggles.

It was embarasing to say that but the lady just giggle at her and give her a warm smile.

"My aren't you humble and cherry one. It's no wonder my husband finds you entertaining," said the lady.  
"Eh? Husband?" asked Minako wondering who would fit the description.  
"You should know him well. He use to hang out in Escapade until he found me and our son," said the lady.

Minako was in shocked. The only one who fits the description is none other than Mutatsu. She then starts to wander where is she.

"Sorry for asking, but is this Naganaki Shrine in Iwatodai?" asked Minako.  
"Yes it is. You surprised us actually. Sleeping on your family name's grave. You must have been through a lot," said the lady with a soft smile.

Minako was lost for words. She couldn't tell the lady here that she was revived. It's out of logic. She looks down and continue finishes her tea. Shortly after that, the front sliding door was opened.

"I'm home," greated the monk named Mutatsu.

"Oh? he's back early today?" said the lady as she walks to the living room to great her husband.

After a few minutes, Mutatsu enters the room Minako was resting.

"How'd yer doing kid?" asked Mutatsu who is glad to see her.  
"Eh? Just fine I guess? I'm happy to see you again. Looks like everything works well for you" answered Minako with a cheerful smile.  
"It's annoying but it's thanks to yer. I'd never thought the gods would give yer a second chance of life again. Must because of yer good deeds," laughed Mutatsu  
"Y...Yeah... Let's just go with that," said Minako as she scratches her head nervously.

Minako felt relived that Mutatsu was the one who found her. He's the supernatural type since he's a monk. She was still amazed for someone at his age can chant sutra professionally.

"So kid? Where did yer live again? Is there anyone you can contact?" asked Mutatsu.  
"Huh? Umm... Well, I used to stay in the Iwatodai dorm," answered Minako.  
"That ain't good. That place has been closed down for two years," sighs Mutatsu.

C...Close down? That's the first thing that comes to of Minako's mind.

"W...What do you mean close down?" asked Minako in a worried manner.  
"I ain't have the details but I guess the Kirijo group said that the place is not suitable to stay. The new leader said that place will be kept as a memoriable place or something like that," said Mutatsu.

"Mitsuru-senpai... she did all of that?" thought Minako.

"Anyway, back to the case, is there any friends you can contact?" asked Mutatsu.  
"Oh, umm... I think I should go to the police station. Oficer Kurosawa might still be there I think. If that doesn't work, I'll try something else," said Minako.

After that, Mutatsu's wife called for him as he has a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah. What another? That was fast," said Mutatsu as he talks on the phone.

Minako waits till he is finish with the phone. It's rude to interupt after all.

After a few minutes of talking, Mutatsu ended the call and turns to Minako.

"Sorry kid but something came up. I don't think I can help yer out," sigh Mutatsu.  
"It's alright. I'll be fine on my own," said Minako.  
"You're welcome to stay here young lady. Come back here anytime," said Mutatsu's wife  
"Oh? I couldn't... but thank you! I'll try to find a place to stay on my own soon," said Minako thankfully.  
"Take yer time kid. But I think we need to get yer a new set of clothes," laughed Mutatsu.

Minako blushes of embarasment as she giggles to Mutatsu's joke. Mutatsu's wife gave Minako some of her old clothes which fits her nicely. They gave her a bit of cash and a cell phone so that she can contact them at the same time searches for a place to stay. Minako thank them countless times and promise she would return the favor. Then she leaves the shrine to Paullownia mall.

Nothing much has change in Port Island. Minako can find her way around easily. She reaches Paullownia mall and headed straight to the police station.

"How may I help you miss?" asked one of the police in charge.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for Officer Kurosawa. Is he here?" asked Minako politely.  
"I'm sorry miss, but Officer Kurosawa is on duty in training a new recruit. I'll leave him a message that you stop by," said the police officer.  
"Thank you. That would be helpful," said Minako with a bright smile.

Since there's nothing Minako could do, she decided to go to Paullownia mall to do a little clothes shopping. She can't be wearing all of Mutatsu's wife clothes all the time after all. After a little shopping, she decided to go to Iwatodai Strip Mall to find the two old couple, Bunkichi and Mitsuko.

Meanwhile, Akihiko is on the way to Paullownia mall accompanied by Officer Kurosawa. The station is a lot more crowded at this time.

"Sorry for bugging you like this sir," said Akihiko worried that the officer might be troubled many people are staring at them cause of his attire. He can't really find a suitable clothes for himself yet.  
"Not a problem. We will find the right clothes for you soon enough. Though I must say, you're pretty bold wearing something like this," answer Kurosawa.  
"Tch... I don't really mind what people thinks. Dressing like this is easier for me to menuver around," said Akihiko.  
"I understand. But you should know your condition. People are scared of you," said Kurosawa pointing at people in the monorail who tries their best to avoid Akihiko despite how crowded it is.

Akihiko let out a sigh and hope that their station would be here soon. Soon, their stop is next. He can't wait to get out of the monorail to avoid scaring other people.

"Next stop Paullownia Mall station," said the announcer.

"Finally," thought Akihiko.

The monorail stops as both Akihiko and Kurosawa depart from it. It's still crowded at this time so it'll take some time to get out from the station.

Meanwhile, Minako was buying her tickets to Iwatodai Strip Mall in the station. On the way here, she heard some weird things about a man half-naked wearing a cape from the crowd.

"I wonder who could that be?" thought Minako as she walks towards the platform.

It's too crowded to see anyone but Minako caught a glimps of a red cloth or cape? That just passed. She couldn't get a look who could it be since many people are rushing into the monorail.

At the same time, Akihiko caught a glimps of Minako's XXII hairpin. He turns back to look for it again but couldn't find it since it's too crowded. He let out a sigh and rubs his head thinking that he might be seeing things again. He and Kurosawa then exited the platform while Minako enter the monorail to Iwatodai Strip Mall.

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 3! The idea of catching glimps of each other was unintention to tell the truth but... well I guess it's a bit messy so sorry. I figure in the end Akihiko wanted to wear the clothes that is not suitable for a policeman so Kurosawa decided to help him. Besides, I wanted Minako to meet him in that attire *closes mouth* I don't think I should say anymore~ spoilers =_="**_

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

_**Akihiko and Kurosawa found out that Minako was looking for Kurosawa in the station. **_

_**Minako met Bunkichi and Mitsuko and some tear jerking moment.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shin Megami Tensei or any other Persona series or the characters. (If I do, I wont let the P3 MCS die~) ALL right and reserve belongs to their respected owner.**_

_**Mangakai07: Thanks for reviewing^^ I was worried that no one would like that idea to tell the truth~ glad you like it. Miki's sacrifice is connected to the story so please continue to support me^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

_**Hihi! Welcome to Chapter 4! Thanks for supporting me till now! I love writing this story. MinakoxAkihiko lover for life! :D **_

_**Again I apologize if it's bad. I'm still trying my best to improve from time to time. Hmm? Now I'm thinking that maybe I should make a manga out of this. LOL I got too much free time xD.**_

_**Anyway, reviews keeps me going please and thank you!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: reunion.**

Paullownia Mall Police Station, 31st August 2012, Early Evening,

Akihiko and Kurosawa just arrive at the police station to file in a report about Akihiko's training.

"Here's his progress sir," said Kurosawa as he passed a document about Akihiko's combat performance and the ability to be a police officer to the chief in charge.  
"I see. Looks like you're doing great Sanada-san. We're low on officer now a days. Glad Kurosawa here found you," said the cheif as he look at the document.  
"Thank you sir," said Akihiko as he bow down.  
"Well, at any case Sanada-san. Your... attire is rather unique," said the chief.  
"I'm sorry sir. It's my responsible for my deciple. I will be in charge for his attire soon enough," said Kurosawa  
"Well, I'll leave that to you Kurosawa," said the cheif.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," command the cheif.

The door open and one of the police officer in charge enters in the room.

"Sorry sir, I would like to pass a message to Officer Kurosawa for the moment," said the police.  
"Go on ahead," said the cheif.  
"Officer Kurosawa sir, apparently this afternoon, there's a young lady looking for you," said ther police.  
"And do you have her details?" asked Kurosawa.  
"If I'm not mistaken, her name was Arisato... Minako," answer the police.

"Arisato Minako? There's no way right? I thought she was..." thought Akihiko in an instant.

Suddenly Akihiko remembered about catching a glimps of the XXII hairpin. "Could that be her?" he wandered.

"What time was she here?!" asked Akihiko to the police.  
"Eh? Well, I don't have much details though," answered the surprised police officer.  
"Damn..." said Akihiko as he reaches for the door.  
"Sanada? Where are you going?" asked Kurosawa.  
"I have to check this out myself. I should have known that was her just now in the station. My apology, I'll be taking my leave now," said Akihiko as he left the office outside.  
"Hey Sanada?!" said Kurosawa wanting to chase him.  
"Kurosawa, let him be," said the cheif.  
"But sir?" question Kurosawa.  
"It looks like it's something important. He must have known the girl well right?" asked the cheif.

Oficer Kurosawa was lost for words. The name Arisato Minako does ring a bell. He then remember about a young high school girl who use to buy weapons from him. "So that's her?" thought Kurosawa.

Akihiko is running for his life to the monorail station to look for clues. A few people still does stare at him cause of his cape but he couldn't care less bout it anymore.

"Minako... Are you really back?" the question keeps running over and over in his head.

He then asked the monorail ticket seller about her but she couldn't remember as she has many customers. For the moment where he thinks there is no hope he thinks for the moment. There must be a clue somewhere.

Suddenly he remembers an incident where he asked her out on Sunday.

"I'm sorry Aki, I promised to meet Bunkichi and Mitsuko in the bookstore today. They're getting old and a bit lonely so I can't.," said Minako  
"Oh I see," said the dissapointed Akihiko.  
"Tell you what, I'll promise to go on a date with you on Monday," said Minako cheerfully.  
"I..I, w...well, t...that's ok," said the flustered Akihiko.  
"Then it's a date then!" said Minako.

"Bookstore? Could she be in the Strip Mall?" thought Akihiko.

He let's out a sigh and buys a ticket to Iwatodai Strip Mall. At least there's a good place to start checking after all.

Iwatodai Strip Mall Bookstore, 31st August 2012, Early Evening.

"Excuse me?" said Minako as she enters the bookstore.  
"Well welcome customers," said a male voice he can't see properly as he is carrying a stack of books above his height.  
"Let me help out Bunkichi-san," said Minako as she takes some of the book and place them to one side.  
"Hmm? That voice?" said Bunkichi as he adjust his glasses.  
"Minako-chan?!" said the surprised Bunkichi.  
"It's good to see you again," giggled Minako.  
"How long has it been? 3 years? I thought you've forgotten about us," said Bunkichi.  
"Let's just say something came up that I have to leave. Anyway? Where's Mitsuko-san?" asked Minako.  
"Mitsuko is... Well, it's best if I show you,"said Bunkichi as he lead Minako to the back of the store.

Minako followed Bunkichi to behind the store and saw a picture of Mitsuko there with a few prayer sticks. This can only mean one thing... Mitsuko has passed...

"Hi dear. Looks who's here to visit. Minako-chan is all grown up and very beautiful," said Bunkichi as he goes into prayer position.  
"I...I'm sorry to ask something like this," said Minako feeling dissapointed.  
"It's alright Minako-chan. I'm sure Mitsuko is glad to see you too," said Bunkichi as he push Minako forward to let her say hi to his wife.

Minako goes into prayer position and prays.

"Hi Mitsuko-san. It's me Minako. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I had a little something to do. I wish you good wishes and I guess you've met your son in heaven. Hope you two will get along," prays Minako.

As Minako finishes praying a few tears started coming out from Bunkichi eyes. Minako turn towards Bunkichi and gives him a friendly hug.

"It'll be okay Bunkichi-san. You're not alone anymore. They're always with you in your heart," said Minako.  
"Thank you Minako-chan. You always have the words to cheer me up," said Bunkichi as he wipes off his tears.  
"I'm sure Mitsuko and my son are happy to see you here," continues Bunkichi.  
"I'm glad to be back. I'll promise to visit you and pray for Mitsuko's sprit too," replied Minako in a cheerful smile.  
"You're still as sweet as ever Minako-chan. Let's not stay here too long. Come I'll prepare some tea. I may be old but I still can do this," chuckled Bunkichi.  
"Thank you," greated Minako as they went to the counter of the bookstore.

Minako and Bunkichi had tea and offer a bit of chat. Minako missed talking to her old friend. He tells many wonderfull yet silly stories at time. After a few chatting, as Minako was about to leave the door opens and Akihiko enters in, still half-naked with a cape.

"Eh?!" said Minako as she stumble backwards almost falling down.  
"Watch out!" said Akihiko as he catches her.  
"That was close," he sighs as he let her balance again.

Minako was lost in words. So the caped guy was Akihiko Sanada?! Her own lover?

Akihiko looks at her closely to check if she really is who he thinks she is. As his face goes closer, Minako's face turns redder as well, her lover is half-naked in front of her after all. Bunkichi got annoyed thinking that Minako was in danger pushes Akihiko away from her.

"H...Hey?! Wait..." said Akihiko  
"How dare you touch Minako-chan dressing like that! She may not be my granddaughter but I treat her like she's mine," scolded Bunkichi.  
"M...Minako? So I'm right?" said Akihiko.  
"You looking for a fight buddy?" said Bunkichi as he raise his fist to his face level.  
"A...Aki?!" said Minako still in surprise.  
"Minako-chan you know him?" asked Bunkichi as he turns towards her.  
"Y...Yes... He's Akihiko Sanada. M...My boyfriend?" said Minako blushing.

Awkward silence is in the bookstore for a few seconds then Bunkichi lets out a laugh.

"So he's your boyfriend huh Minako-chan? I'm surprised you're dating someone like him," said Bunkichi with a laugh.  
"Ummm well, it's a long story" said Minako finding hard to explain.  
"Minako? Is it really you?" asked Akihiko going closer to her.  
"Eh?! Uhhh well yeah?" said Minako as she blushes harder.

Without thinking, Akihiko embraces her. Well, he did missed her after all. Minako's face turns bright red. She feels Akihiko's half-naked body. Bunkichi then claps his hands to snap Akihiko out.

"Alright time out you youngster," said Bunkichi.  
"Oh?! R...right! S...sorry!" said Akihiko letting go of Minako instantly. He has a slight blush on his face.

Minako is still blushing bright red as she can't say a word. She haven't felt this way in a while.

"Sit down my boy and have some tea. Any friend of Minako-chan is always welcome here," said Bunkichi.  
"Y..Yeah? Thanks," greated Akihiko.

The three of them sat down and does a little chatting. Akihiko and Bunkichi are getting along well. Minako was a bit relieved about that. Time flies and evening has come. Both Akihiko and Minako greet farewell to Bunkichi and leave the store.

"It really is you Minako," said Akihiko as he touches Minako's face making sure that he's not having any illusions.  
"Aki... Yes silly, it's me," giggles Minako with a slight blush while touching his hand telling him that she's really here.  
"Thank god. I really thought I lost you," said Akihiko with a sigh of relieve.  
"Looks like you're doing, erm... very well Aki," said Minako looking at him.  
"Well I feel great of course. Now that you're here that is," said Akihiko with a slight blush.  
"You've really grown... Do you always wear something like this Aki?" said Minako trying hard not to laugh.

Akihiko was speachless for a second. Here a reunion with the person he loved and he's not in the appropriate dresscode. He blushes of embarasment. He didn't felt this way before when he had the other reunion with Mitsuru and Aigis.

"W...well it's much easier to..." said Akihiko but was interupted.  
"To maneuver?" interupted Minako with a few giggles.  
"Y...Yeah. H..How did you figure it..." said Akihiko but was interupted again.  
"Out? I've know you for over a year Aki. When you dress strangely means it's for your training. Just like wearing your swim wear in Tartarus," giggles Minako even more.

Akihiko was lost for words. Minako figure everything out correctly. She still even remembers about what he said to her in Tartarus exploring with a swimwear. This proves that she is the Minako that he remembers and he loves.

"Anyway, do you have anywhere to stay at the moment Minako?" asked Akihiko while clearing his throat and avoiding her eyes.  
"Well? I was staying in Mutatsu's place before. I don't want to get into their way so I have to find a place to stay soon," said Minako.  
"H..How bout my place then. I...I mean if you want to. That place is big enough for a family after all," said Akihiko still blushing.  
"Eh? Is it alright? I mean I don't mind," said Minako with a slight blush.  
"Then it's settled. Stay with me for the moment then Minako," said Akihiko feeling a bit relieved.

Minako nods in agreement and they both walks towards Akihiko's apartment not too far from there. They exchange chatting about the memories they had and the rest of the members of SEES. Akihiko told Minako about his adventure around the world including the P-1 Grand Prix and his job offer as a police officer. Minako listen to it and giggles to some of them. The both of them feel happy to be able to talk to each other again.

Sanada's Residence, 31st August 2012, Evening

Akihiko lead Minako inside of his apartment. He was relived that he cleaned up the place before she comes in.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Minako in a bit of surprised.  
"It's nothing much. Just a place to start a new family that is. T..Though, I'm not planning to find any other girl other than you M...Minako," said Akihiko with a slight blush.  
"Eh? Well it's fine," giggles Minako.  
"Anyway I better tell Mutatsu that I'll be staying here," said Minako as she takes out her cell phone to send a text.

Akihiko carries her things to the bedroom.

"You can sleep here Minako. I'll just take the couch," said Akihiko.  
"Eh? But that can't be right Aki. You should sleep on the bed," said Minako as she finished texting.  
"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch Minako," said Akihiko.  
"Then what about this? We share the bed. I mean it's a king sized bed after all," said Minako.

Akihiko was surprised by Minako's solution. He mearly blushes.

"A...aren't you worried I might do something unnecessary to you?" asked Akihiko.  
"Hmm? Not really. If you're the same Aki I love and know, I trust you won't do anything to me right?" giggles Minako confidently.  
"O...of course not!" said Akihiko as he blushes more.  
"W...well the bathroom is there, I'll get you a towel," said Akihiko as he reaches for the towel in the closet and passed it to her.

Minako giggles and gives him a small kiss on his cheeks as she grabs the towel and headed to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door is close, Akihiko wipes off his sweat from his head. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. It's exciting for him but he manage to calm himself down from doing anything rash. He then headed to the living room to use the house phone to call his best friend, Shinjiro.

"Hello? Shinji? It's me Aki," said Akihiko.  
"What do yer want from me now Aki? I'm not in a mood here," grunted Shinjiro in the line.  
"I've got some news to tell you. To tell the truth, I don't know where to start," said Akihiko.  
"Well, this better be quick. I ain't have time for yer anymore," said Shinjiro.  
"It's about Minako. She's back," said Akihiko. He can hear a loud clack soud coming from the phone. He guessed Shinjiro might have drop his cell on the ground and picked it up.  
"Are you serious?!" asked Shinjiro.  
"Yeah, I am. She's here staying at my place now. Mind passing the message to everyone else?" said Akihiko.  
"Fine. This is news. But Aki, take care of her alright. Don't do anything stupid you got it?" said Shinjiro.  
"W...Why would you think that?! Of course I won't," said Akihiko as he close the phone call.

After the call, Akihiko removes his cape and hung it on the couch while sitting down and closes his eyes for a moment. He still can't believe his best friend would think of him like a sick pervert like Junpei.

Minako who just got out of the bathroom watches Akihiko and walks towards him and gives him a surprise hug behind him.

"Aki, I'm done, it's your turn," giggles Minako.  
"R...Right," said Akihiko as he blushes.

Akihiko headed to the bathroom as Minako turns on the television to watch a few shows. Once Akihiko is done, he join her and they watch a movie together till almost midnight.

"It's almost midnight..." said Minako in a worried tone.  
"Yeah..." said Akihiko as he looks at the clock. It's a few minutes to midnight.  
"Aki? What do you think if the dark hour is back?" asked Minako.  
"If it's back this time, we'll find another way to stop it," said Akihiko.

Both Akihiko and Minako stares at the clock. Minako goes closer to Akihiko and he hugs her tight. They both brace themself on what's going to happen next.

10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

Minako closes her eyes hoping to see a greenish seenary but...

"It's not here?" said Akihiko.

Minako opens her eyes and stares at the clock. It's 12:01 am. No dark hour.

"It really is gone?" said Minako still feeling a little scared.  
"Yes it is," replied Akihiko as he hugs her tighter making her feel relaxed.

Minako feels relieved at the same time feels a bit sleepy. She then slowly fall asleep while Akihiko is huging her. Akihiko let's out a small chuckle and carries her to the bedroom and lay her down and tuck her in. He gives a small kiss on her forehead and sleep beside her.

"Good night Minako. We'll really never be apart from now on," said Akihiko as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_**That's it! End of chapter 4! I personally think the scene where Bunkichi is acting defensive towards Minako is funny. Well, I think O.O. It was a fun chapter to write. **_

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_**Minako had a dream about Miki and she found the truth about her sacrifice. SEES return for a reunion!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I DO NOT own Persona series. All rights and reserve belong to their owners. **_

_**Thanks for reading^^**_

_**Jennette Enduro: Thanks for reviewing^^ I did what you told me to do and this is what it turns out. I'd combined two chapters into one this time and I hope it's long enough. Sorry if the story is too long. I originally planned to make this into an anime series of episode of minimum 12 chapters to 25 chapters. Thanks for bearing with me till now^^**_


	5. Chapter 5: SEES reunion

_**Wheeee~ here we are! Chapter 5! Wow, I can't believe I made it this far? OwO"**_

_**Again any slopy writing I'm sorry! I'm still doing my best to get better. Hopefully my next fanfic will be better than this~**_

_**Also reviews are important, it keeps me going~ I don't know how many times I reread them. Thanks all who review on this! :D**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: SEES reunion**

Minako was in a pitch black room. Se looks like she was standing on air.

"Where am I?" wondered Minako as she began to walk around.

A bright light appears and a huge gust of wind blows. The wind feels cold. Minako covers her face with her hands and closes her eyes as it blows. Suddenlly, she heard something familiar, a loud roar. It sounded like...

"Erebus," said Minako as she opens her eyes.

She was right. Erebus appears in front of her. Minako grabs her Naginata ready for a fight. Erebus shadow like hands reaches for her as Minako jumps backwards avoiding it. Maya shadows are being summon and they all prepares for battle.

"I'm outnumbered?" said Minako as she gets her evoker next.

Minako tries to summon out her persona but it didn't work. She was in shocked. How can it not work? She concentrats hard to her sea of soul. She couldn't hear a single voice. Not even Orpheus. The Maya shadows began to attack her and it hits her critical.

"Ngh! This is bad," panted Minako.

Erebus reaches her and grabs her. He lifts her up in the air. Minako thought it was all over. She began to fall unconcious. She closes her eyes but then she heard a familiar voice.

...

"Welcome to the Velvet room," said a familiar voice.

Minako opens her eyes in an instant. She is floating in mid air, covered with a white glow around her body. She is now floating in a elevator like blue roon. There she saw a familiar old man with long nose. Igor is his name. Beside him was... Theo?!

"What's going on?" thought Minako. She looks towards a chair. A faint like sprit is there. And that's Miki, Miki Sanada's spirit. It looks like it's getting fainter every second.

"My, what a special guest we have here," said Igor.  
"You look tired my humble guest. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Theo.  
"Onii-chan... He's in pain... Even if he's resolved, I still feel part of him longing for the happiness he seek," said Miki as she started to cry.

Theo walks towards her and gives her a cloth to wipe off the tears.

"My dear guest, do not worry. We're here to grant your wish," said Theo.  
"My wish?" asked Miki.  
"You wish for your big brother's happiness? If you obey the contract it is possible. But I must warn you, that you must take responsibilities about your actions," said Igor as a document and a pen appeared in front of Miki.  
"This is? A contract?" said Miki looking at the floating document. It says 'I chooseth this fate of my own free will'  
"We are here to help our dear guest so if you agree with our terms, we will do our best to fulfill it," said Theo.

Miki looks at the contract.

"It's fine. I'll accept this! My sprit is fading anyway. If onii-chan isn't happy, I'll fade away soon enough," said Miki as she takes the pen and sign the contract.

"Fade away? Is that why you do this Miki?" thought Minako.

The contract disintergrate with the air and Igor has a big grin on his face.

"The contract has been made. I Theo will be accompanying you in this journey," said Theo as he bows down.

Two girls who looks like Theo appears. It's Theo's sisters, Elizabeth and Margret.

"Theo? Are you serious you're doing this?" asked Elizabeth.  
"I am. It's my decision as well," said Theo.  
"You should have discuss it with us before signing this," said Margret as she makes his contract appear.  
"My apology sisters. It is my duty to serve my guest. I am not satisfy with the job I did last time," said Theo.

Margret and Elizabeth look at each other and nods in agreement.

"It's your decision Theo. We will not stop you," said Margret.  
"Do not regret this choice," said Elizabeth.  
"I will not. My feelings for my previous master surpasses it all," said Theo.

"Theo..." said Minako feeling bad.

A gust of wind blows and Minako closes her eyes.

"Ngh..." she said as she opens her eyes. To her surprised a small devil like figure is there protecting her. It was Miki.

"Miki?!" said Minako.  
"Minako nee-chan. Looks like you saw what happen," said Miki as she use her powers to keep Erebus away.  
"My sprit was already dissapearing that time. Us sprit that has a purpose will stay and keep watch. And my only purpose was onii-chan's happiness. If onii-chan still long for the hapiness he wish and it's not fulfilled, I'll disappear at that time," said Miki.  
"Miki..." Minako couldn't say more. She couldn't find the right words to say.  
"Minako nee-chan, please keep onii-chan happy. That is my only wish. I may not be watching over you all like I used too but as long as I can protect the both of you, I'll be happy," said Miki as she makes Erebus dissapear.  
"Please Minako nee-chan?" plead Miki.

Minako felt very bad. She can't belive all this time she thought Miki's sacrifice was pointless. Miki has a reason all this time. And it's for Aki. She was being selfish. Minako closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Alright. It's a promise Miki," said Minako with a smile.

Miki smiled back to her and a bright light appears almost blinded Minako's eyes.

Sanada's residence, 1st September 2012, Early morning,

Minako opens her eyes wide awake. She sits up and rubs her head.

"Another dream?" wonders Minako.

She got out of bed and looks out of the window. It felt real to be a dream. She looks at the bed and there lies a sleeping Akihiko. She lets out a small giggle and tucks him in. She gives a small kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll make sure to keep you happy Aki. I love you," she said softly as she wash up in the bathroom and then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Minako remembers how much Akihiko loves pancakes. She hoped she still has her skills in cooking. Lucky for her she found the right ingredients to make them. She began working on it to make it the best. An hour passed and Akihiko is awake. He washes up and goes to the dining room to join Minako.

"Good morning Minako," greeted Akihiko as he gives her a surprise kiss on her cheeks.  
"Good morning Aki," greeted Minako as she rubs her nose against his in reply to the kiss.  
"Pancakes?" asked Akihiko as he smell the thing that she's cooking.  
"Yep. You guessed it right," giggles Minako as she continues cooking.

Akihiko was glad that she remembers his favourite food. He helps her out by setting up the table. A few minutes later, the pancakes are served. Both Akihiko and Minako dig in to their breakfast while exchanging chatters among themselves.

"Aki? Later do you have anything to do?" asked Minako  
"I have training later with Officer Kurosawa later," replied Akihiko.  
"Dressing like that?" giggles Minako.

Akihiko let's out a slight blush. He didn't know what to say.

"How bout this, before you go to work, let me help you out with your dresscode," suggest Minako cheerfully.  
"S...Sure? But nothing complicated alright," said Akihiko.  
"Oh don't worry. I'll find the prefect clothes for you. You won't feel any diferent," said Minako with a bright smile.

Akihiko smiles back at her and looks at her deeply into her eyes.

"Aki?" asked Minako then Akihiko snaps out from his trans.  
"S...Sorry, I was just admiring about your beauty. You've grown a lot Minako. Even more b...beautiful than ever," said the flustered Akihiko.

Minako mearly blushes at his comments. She feels glad that he thinks of her that way. It mades her feels special and even more loved.

"Thanks Aki. I love you," said Minako in reply.

Both of them finishes their breakfast and decided to go to Paullownia mall together. Minako didn't mind it when Akihiko held her hand all they way. Even if people stares at them mainly cause of Akihiko's dresscode, she didn't mind one bit. That's how much she loves him. They went to Paullownia Mall and Minako choose a few clothes for him. Some of them he didn't like it so it'll take some time.

"Aki. Try this one," said Minako holding a greenish-black colared shirt with a vest and red tie. It looks flexible and easy to move.

Akihiko agree with it and he headed to the dressing room to put it on. After done trying he comes out of the room to let Minako see it. Many girls in the shop squeel when Akihiko comes out from the room. He looks really nice and cool in that.

"Oh wow," said Minako blushes hard looking at him.  
"It looks weird right?" asked Akihiko still not used to himself wearing something like this.  
"Oh no! it's perfect! You look amazing Aki!" said Minako cheerfully with a few imaginary hearts coming out from her.  
"Y...Yeah. W...well I'm alright with this. It's flexible to move with it," said Akihiko blushing.  
"Oh! Then wait here!" said Minako excitedly as she runs towards the suit department.

Akihiko mearly watches her as she searches. He smiles and chuckled looking how excited and cute she is. A few minutes later, Minako comes back with a matching suit to go with the clothes.

"Here! Try this," said Minako passing him the suit.

Minako help out with this by sliding the suit through Akihiko's sleeves. It looks perfect. Akihiko looks like a real gentelman with that. Except something is still not right.

"Hmm? Aki hold still," said Minako as she reaches for his face to remove the band aid on his face.

There's not a scar on it. It looks completely healed. More girls started staring at him. It feels like the old days where he has a fanclub in highschool.

"There. Much better," said Minako cheerfully.  
"Thanks Minako," said Akihiko as he takes her hands and kisses it.

The girls began to glare at Minako. Minako mearly blushes and smiles ignoring them. They both purchase the clothes and goes to the police station next. More eyes are staring but this time it's not staring strangely, it's more of like the fangirls stalkers from highschool are back. Akihiko did not notice it at all as usual.

Paullownia Mall Police Station, 1st September 2012, Morning.

"Stay here while I report myself in," said Akihiko.  
"Alright," replied Minako independently.

Akihiko went behind the office while Minako waited for him outside. A few loud chatter can be heard thorugh the door. Minako was proud since she did a good job finding the right clothes for him. After a few minutes, Akihiko comes out accompanied by Officer Kurosawa.

"Officer Kurosawa. It's good to see you again sir," bows Minako with respect.  
"Likewise Arisato-san. Thanks for helping Sanada out with his attire. I was worried that we couldn't find anything for him," said Kurosawa.  
"Hey, it's not that hard to find clothes for me," said Akihiko crossing his arms.  
"Yeah... it's not," said Kurosawa sarcastically.

Minako giggles to their conversation.

"You're welcome Officer Kurosawa. I'm glad to help Aki out," said Minako.  
"Well, I guess it's back to training for you Sanada," said Kurosawa.  
"Alright. Minako? Will you be fine on your own? I'll be back in the evening later," said Akihiko feeling a little concern.  
"I'll be fine. This place hasn't really change much. I'll see you tonight then Aki," giggles Minako as she gives him a goodbye kiss on his cheeks and goes outside.

Akihiko blushes as he watches her leave the station. Kurosawa patted his back.

"My deciple is a ladies man after all. Here I remembered I used to worried about you when you were a kid," said Kurosawa while nodding.  
"H...Hey? What does that suppose to mean?!" said Akihiko feeling embarrassed.

Minako has nothing much to do. She decided to go do a little grocery shopping to restock on the food back at the apartment. She giggles as she felt like a housewife now.

"Better train now or never," said Minako as she goes to the mall to do some shopping. A few hours has passed and Minako decided to go back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, in the police station, a limosine is parked in front of the police station. The driver opens the door and three people walks inside.

"Welcome, and how may I help...? K...Kirijo-san!" said the officer in charge in a surprise tone.  
"Good day. We would like to request Akihiko Sanada's presence," said a young woman with Maroon hair who is known as Mitsuru.  
"R...Right away!" said the officer as she makes a phone call to Kurosawa.  
"So this is a police station? It looks amazing," asked a long silver haired girl who really is a humanoid machine also known as Labrys.  
"Yes it is sister. All cases are filed in here," answered a blond girl who is another humanoid machine named Aigis.

A few minutes later, Akihiko comes out from the back of the office.

"Mitsuru?" said Akihiko as he is shocked to see her here again.  
"It's nice to see you again Akihiko. I say, you look different from the last time we've met. I remember you were only just walking around with a cape," said Mitsuru with a little chuckle.  
"I can't wear that since I have this job after all. I'm just lucky that I can passed all the exams even though I absent most of my classes," sighed Akihiko.  
"Anyway, what's up? Is there another mission going on? You do know that I'm not part of the Shadow Operative anymore right?" asked Akihiko.  
"Well, we kindda have a mission. We've been inform from Aragaki-san that a girl name Arisato Minako is back?" answered Labrys in a confused manner.  
"Is Minako-san really back?" asked Aigis.  
"Yes she is. She might be back at my apartment. She's staying there for now," answered Akihiko.  
"I see. It looks like our preparation was not in doubt," said Mitsuru with a smile.  
"Preparation?" asked the confused Akihiko.  
"A reunion party is what they call it. Right sister?" said Labrys.  
"Yes. It is for the return of our beloved leader," said Aigis with a bright smile of relieve.

Akihiko was surprised. He didn't think that the reunion party would be so soon.

"Does the other know bout this?" asked Akihiko.  
"Aragaki-san has inform all of SEES members with our help," answered Aigis.  
"That was fast," sighed Akihiko thinking that his best friend was hardworking for once.  
"Takeba, Yamagishi, Iori, Amada, Koromaru and Aragaki are preparing the final touches of the party. We will celebrate tonight at your place Akihiko. Are you alright with that?" said Mitsuru.  
"I wish you'll inform me earlier though but I guess it's fine," sighs Akihiko.  
"Then it's settle. Labrys, mind sending the message to everyone else," command Mitsuru.  
"Of course Mitsuru-san," said Labrys as she closes her eyes to send the message to everyone else.

Sanada's residence, 1st September 2012, Late afternoon

Minako was about to prepare dinner until the house phone rang. She picks it up.

"Hello? Sanada's residence," said Minako on the phone.  
"Minako? It's Akihiko," said Akihiko on the line.  
"Oh? Aki!" said Minako excitedly.  
"So what's up? You need something?" asked Minako wondering why he would call at this time.  
"Actually, were you planning to cook dinner today?" asked Akihiko.  
"Of course. I'll make sure your meal is full of protein just like you like it," said Minako excitedly.  
"W...Well, a..actually, mind scratching that out from your to-do list? Sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I promise," said Akihiko apologetically.  
"Oh? Is there something going on?" asked Minako who seems a little dissapointed.  
"You'll see in the evening. Don't worry bout it alright. Anyway, gotta go. I have a new case coming up," said Akihiko as he hung up the line.

Minako was full of confusion. "What is it that he's planning?" she wondered. She puts down the phone and sighs. She was already planning to make tonights dinner one of the best.

Paullownia Mall Police Station, 1st September 2012, Late Afternoon

Akihiko sighs as he hung up. He feels bad from doing this to Minako.

"What's with that sigh Akihiko?" asked Mitsuru as she drinks tea sitting on the chair in his workbench.  
"I just feel bad that's all. She sounds so excited about preparing dinner," said Akihiko.  
"That really does sound just like Arisato," chukled Mitsuru as she continue sipping her tea.  
"Anyway..." said Akihiko feeling a little irritated.  
"What are you doing here making yourself a home in my workplace?" continue Akihiko as he looks at Mitsuru sipping tea.  
"Ohh cool! So these are all the cases," said Labrys as she searches the document.  
"H...Hey? Don't touch that. It took hours to sort them out," sighed Akihiko.  
"Akihiko-san is a bit rude," said Aigis.  
"He is indeed," said Mitsuru as she continue sipping her tea.  
"Now I guess I understand how Shinji feels," sighs Akihiko.  
"Impresive. Looks like you've finally found your brain Akihiko," chuckled Mitsuru.  
"That's not my point..." replied Akihiko.  
"The return of Minako-san did effect him," said Aigis.  
"Ohhh! Could it be the feeling of love that change him," giggles Labrys.  
"That seem to be the case," said Mitsuru.

Akihiko blushes madly after hering Labrys statement. Mitsuru seems satisfied teasing him that way. Labrys may be new to the world but she is couping up fast. Even faster than Aigis. Time passes by and evening comes.

Sanada's residence, 1st September 2012, Evening.

Minako was already bored. She finishes cleaning up the place. Even the television didn't have anything nice on. Just as she about to take a nap she heard the front door open.

"Oh that must be Aki," said Minako as she waits for the door to open.

And she's right, Akihiko enters the door.

"I'm home," said Akihiko.  
"Welcome back Aki!" said Minako as she jumps on him greeting him.

Akihiko did not expect that but manage to catch her on time and balance himself. He let out a short "Woah" sound at the same time. Then...

"SURPRISE!" said a bunch of people entering in the house.

"Not now you guys," sighed Akihiko.  
"Eh?" replied Minako as she look at the bunch of people. It's SEES including Labrys. Shinjiro was behind them faceplaming thingking how silly they look.

"Hey, what gives Akihiko-senpai? You said to wait for your signal. I definitely heard a sound coming from you," said the older still capped Junpei.  
"That wasn't the signal," sighed Akihiko.  
"See I told you Stupei," scolded the older Yukari.  
"What? It's my fault now?" replied Junpei.  
"Minako-san!" said Aigis as she gives Minako a tight hug.  
"Ngh... I...It's good to see you too... A...Aigis... too tight..." said Minako gasping for air.

Aigis imediately let go of her. Minako regains her balance.

"So this is what you were planning huh Aki? I was getting worried when you sounded so weird on the phone," giggles Minako.  
"It's a bit out of order because of the misunderstanding but it is well nice to be able to meet again Arisato," said Mitsuru with a smile.  
"Would you idoits quit gathering at the entrance and go inside already! The food will get cold" scolded Shinjiro.

With that everyone went inside. Labrys was hiding behind Aigis most of the time as she did not know Minako very well.

"Go on, introduce yourself sister," giggles Aigis as she pushes Labrys forward.  
"Ah. Y..Yes... Don't have to push me sister," said Labrys embarassingly.  
"Oh? Someone new?" said Minako looking confused.  
"Allow me to introduce you to Labrys. She is also part of the Shadow Operatives. I believe Akihiko has told you bout it," said Mitsuru.  
"Oh! It's nice to meet you. Aki did told me about you," said Minako as she bows cheerfully.  
"Umm, yes. I heard a lot about you from sister Aigis as well. It's nice to finally meet you," said Labrys as she does the same this time even calmer.  
"Alright! Enough chitter chatter! Lets Partay!" announce Junpei.  
"He's getting noisy again," sighed Yukari.

Fuuka headed to the stereo and plays some music. Shinjiro headed to the dining room to set up the dishes together with the help of Ken who is much taller, could be even taller . Minako giggles as she was greated by Koromaru. He's still as energetic as ever even after three years.

"Hey idiots. The food is ready," announce Shinjiro.  
"Yeah! Chow time!" said Junpei excitedly.

Everyone gather at the dinning table and ate the food. Minako hasn't tasted Shinjiro's food for a long time so she's really happy. Everyone enjoys themself with a little chat. Minako feels happy to be able to see SEES again. She misses them deeply. Now with Labrys on the team, it seems even more lively.

Somewhere outside the apartment, a dark figure was watching them.

"This is getting interesting... Sanada Akihiko, I will get my revenge on you," said the figure.

The figure smirks and disappears in an instance.

Inside, Fuuka was startled a bit.

"Huh?" wonders Fuuka.  
"Is something wrong Fuuka-san?" asked the teenage Ken.  
"Oh it's nothing. Where were we?" said Fuuka as thought she had imagine something.

The party went on till late night. Everyone greated goodbye as they leave. Minako giggles as she greats them goodbye. She promised to hang out with them soon enough. Once they left, the place is quiet again.

"Looks like the noise settled down," said Akihiko while he smiles towards Minako.  
"It was a fun day. They're so lively as usual. Labrys-chan is really cute," giggles Minako.  
"She's a tough opponent if you ask me," sighed Akihiko.  
"Oh really? But you saved her at least," giggles Minako.

The both of them looks at each other and exchange laughter. They feel happy that SEES came to visit. Suddenly, Akihiko remembers something.

"Minako? Mind following me for awhile," said Akihiko as he takes her hand.  
"Oh?" said Minako confused.  
"It's here. We're not going out. But what I want you to do is to close your eyes," replied Akihiko.  
"Wow, you're full of surprises today Aki," giggles Minako as she closes her eyes.

Akihiko leads her to his study area.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," said Akihiko.

Minako opens her eyes and let out a huge gasps. There she saw a stuffed bunny rabbit, a picture frame of them together in high school and a music box filled with jewelry. They are all arranged neatly.

"Aki, they're beautiful," said Minako with a blush on her face.  
"That's not all... well not yet at least," said Akihiko with a slight blush on his face.  
"Not yet?" asked Minako looking a little confused.

With that confusion Akihiko walks towards her. He then bends down to his knees and reaches something from his pocket. It's a small box. He takes her hand next

"I know it's a bit too soon that you've just return but..." said Akihiko embarassingly as he opens up the small box and inside it's a shining gold Ruby ring.  
"I...I was wondering if you would be willing to continue our promise together. The promise we made at the shrine together," said the flustered Akihiko.  
"Aki..." said Minako as she remembers the event where they made a promise to have a future together.  
"Arisato Minako, would you be willing to be my lovely wife?" continues Akihiko looking deeply into Minako's eyes.

Tears of happiness started to flow from Minako's eyes. With that porposal, she was happy. Very happy.

"Yes Aki. I love to," replied Minako happily.

Akihiko smiles and feels a bit relieved. He slide the ring in Minako's ring finger. Then he stands up and gives her a loving hug.

"I...I love you Minako. I promise to protect you forever," said Akihiko as he holds Minako closer.  
"I...I love you too, Aki. I'll be counting on you," said Minako as her tears flow down.

Akihiko removes his gloves and wipes off some of her tears. Minako blushes as he does that. With that, Akihiko moves his face closer to hers and gives her a long kiss on her lips. Minako replies to it by hugging him tight and closes her eyes. They pull back eventually and greated each other with "I love you".

* * *

_**End of chapter 5! It was the cutest chapter I'd ever written^^ especially the ending. Ohh how I love that scene!**_

_**Preview to next chapter:  
Minako is officially engage to Akihiko. Some jealousy occurs.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the characters to the major story. All of them belong to ATLUS. This is just a fanfic I made on my own~**_

_**Namine23: Thanks for reviewing again^^ I'm glad you like how the story goes. I'll try to update everytime when I have time. And I agree. It's funny the way Bunkichi acts defensive. Do continue to support me.**_

_**Mirai666: Hmm? Well... I think part of your question is answered in this chapter. P4U was fun to play. And it gives me a great idea of a conflict. It'll come soon enough. I'm not telling when though. Thanks for reviewing and the support btw.**_

_**Toytoya: Aki's face? Well in this chapter he definately change! :D Minako is so lucky to have him. Thanks for reviewing^^**_


	6. Chapter 6: My Girl

_**Chapter 6 is here! It's been fun writing this story. I love it very much**_

_**Thanks for reaching here and continue on supporting me. I reread some of my chapters and I realized I have some spelling or grammar error OTL.**_

_**Sorry for that *slaps self***_

_**Anyway, don't forget to review! Thanks~**_

_**Enjoy^^**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Girl.**

Sanada's residence, 9th September 2012, Afternoon

It has been over a week since Akihiko and Minako's engagement. They're still keeping it a secret though. Akihiko is not really ready to tell anyone yet. He seems nervous whenever Minako brought it up. It's Sunday today means Akihiko has a day off. He is sitting on the couch reading the reports he has been given from his work.

"Aki," said Minako in a moe tune as she goes behind him.  
"Y..Yes?" answered Akihiko nervously.  
"Can we at least tell Bunkichi-san about our engagement? He knows bout us already after all," plead Minako.

Akihiko sighs as he is still reluctant. He looks at Minako. She is giving one of her cutest face again that made him blush even more.

"A...Alright. B...But only him ok?" said Akihiko.  
"Yays! Thanks Aki!" said Minako cheerfully as she hugs him tight from behind.

Akihiko heart skipped a beat. He still needs time to get used to this. Minako is trying her best to help him out. She still giggles and tease him at times when he blush. A little teasing won't be bad after all. It makes the relationship fun.

Both of them get ready as they are about to leave to the bookstore. Minako picked up more clothes for Akihiko in that 1 week period. He looks even more charming than before. He then holds her hands and they leave the apartment to the bookstore. Eyes of glares and jealousy hits Minako eveytime they walk together like that but she has gotten used to it since high school. They talk about many things on their way to the bookstore.

Iwatodai Strip Mall Bookstore, 9th September 2012, Afternoon

"Excuse me! Bunkichi-san," greeted Minako as she and Akihiko goes inside.  
"Ah that voice? Minako-chan? uhh where did you go?" said Bunkichi as he was looking for his glasses.  
"Let us help sir," said Akihiko knowing that the old man is looking for his glasses.  
"Oh another familiar voice... uhh... who is it again? Ah save it for later. Thanks my boy," said Bunkichi as he goes on looking for it.

Minako giggles and then she and Akihiko helps out by searching for Bunkichi's glasses. They look high and low but it's no where to be found. Then the store door open and there enters a young good looking blond man who is a forigner.

"Cuse me," greeted the young man.  
"Ohh welcome," greeted Bunkichi.

Minako looks at the young man. He looks really familiar.

"I believ you drop dis sir," said the young man as he give Bunkichi the glasses.  
"Oh Thank you boy. Wow, it's been awhile since I'd seen you here Bebe," said Bunkichi as he wears his glasses.

Minako was in shock. The young man is...

"Bebe?!" said Minako who is shocked.

The young man named Bebe look towards her.

"Minako-chan?" asked Bebe.  
"Y...Yeah it's me. Your back from Fr..." said Minako but was interupted as Bebe gives her a big hug.

Akihiko who was in the same room got irritated.

"Minako-chan! Long timez no zee! I missez you!" said Bebe as he hugs her even tighter.  
"Ngh... It's good to see you too," replied Minako feeling strange.

Akihiko got even more irritated by this sight. He seperates Bebe away from Minako.

"Keep your hands away from her," said Akihiko in a harsh tone looking irritated.  
"A...Aki?" said Minako looking surprised.

Bebe looking a bit irritated pushes Akihiko's hand away from his shoulder and looks at him.

"Minako-chan iz not a tool," said Bebe.

Imaginary sparks are coming out from both Akihiko and Bebe. They are looking at each other fiercely.

"Minako-chan, you really are popular," jokes Bunkichi.  
"Huh? This is not a time for a joke Bunkichi-san. Uhhh... You guys quit fighting!" said Minako directly at both Akihiko and Bebe.

After hearing those words, both Akihiko and Bebe calms down.

"I apologize Minako-chan. Shez iz rightz. We shouldn't fight," said Bebe.  
"Minako... S..sorry. I was just worried," sighed Akihiko.  
"That's better you two," said Minako cheerfully.

Bebe blushed a little. He then takes Minako hands and holds them tight.

"Eh? Bebe?" asked Minako confusingly.  
"My decizion and assumpzion is rightz. Minako-chan has grownz even more beautiful," said Bebe with sparkling eyes.  
"W..What do you mean?" said Minako feeling even more embarrased.  
"My decizion to come back to Japan. And to take Minako-chan in az my bride," said Bebe in a more cheerful expression.  
"Eh? Uhh? What?!" said the surprised Minako.

Akihiko got even more iritated. He release Minako from Bebe's grip and holds her close to his body. Minako blushes hard at that moment.

"Sorry buddy. She's my girl," said Akihiko in a harsh tone. He then held Minako's right hand ring finger and show him the ruby ring he gave her.  
"We're already engage," continues Akihiko as he frouns.  
"A...Aki?" said Minako looking at him.

Bebe was surprised. His bangs covered his eyes. He's trying hard not to cry.

"Iz thiz true Minako-chan?" asked Bebe. He tries his best to keep his tears.  
"I..I'm sorry Bebe, I didn't know you have those feelings for me. It's true. I'm already engage to him. Akihiko Sanada," said Minako  
"Iz okay... I guez my letter was not enough to expressz 'ow I feelz," said Bebe as he looks up and smiles.

Bebe walks towards Akihiko and looks at him. He then bows as a sign of appology.

"Pleaze take care of Minako-chan. I will bez counting on you Akihiko-san," said Bebe  
"S...Sure. Hey don't take it too hard on yourself," said Akihiko feeling sorry for him.  
"Minako-chan, if hez ever make you sadz be sure to tellz me. Az long az you are happy, I will be," said Bebe looking at Minako.  
"Bebe... Thanks. You're always a great friend Bebe," said Minako with a bright smile.

Bunkichi was watching all the drama.

"Woah, hold up there youngsters. Minako-chan you're engage?" asked Bunkichi.  
"Yes, I am," answered Minako with a giggle.

Bunkichi looks up at Akihiko.

"Oh now I remember you. Akihiko Sanada, I reckon I heard that name from somewhere. You were the man half naked in cape that barge in last week and Minako-chan's boyfriend," said Bunkichi with a chuckle.  
"Y...Yeah. That's me," said Akihiko nervously.  
"Half naked in a capez? Oh my?" said Bebe feeling worried.  
"C...Can we not bring that up? I'm starting to know it was silly," said the flustred Akihiko.  
"It was silly alright," giggles Minako.  
"N..Not helping here Minako..." sighed Akihiko.

The place is then filled with laughter. Four of them enjoy an afternoon tea and chatted with each other. Minako then goes behind and prays for Mitsuko. She even told her about her engagement in full spirit. Bunkichi saw this and smiles widely. He then turns to Akihiko.

"Seeing the both of you reminds me and Mitsuko a long time ago," said Bunkichi as he reaches for his pocket. He takes out two matching old heart shape carving made out of wood. It looks handmade.  
"I was planning to give this to my son before he passed to give it to his future wife and one for himself as a special momento to remind each other how love is. I gave this to Mitsuko before and she decided on this," said Bunkichi as he looks at the wooden heart.  
"Sir?" said Akihiko.  
"I want you to have it this time Akihiko-chan. I'm sure Mitsuko would have wanted it," said Bunkichi as he place the wooden heart in Akihiko's gloved hand.  
"We concider Minako-chan as one of our family. It's a good idea to passed it to the both of you," said Bunkichi as he looks at Minako who is teaching Bebe how to pray.  
"Do take care of her son," said Bunkichi.  
"I swear I will protect her with my life," said Akihiko as he bows in respect.

The day passes by with more chattery between the four of them. Bebe told them about his life in France. Minako giggles at the funny parts. It was a happy sight seeing part of her friends meeting each other and talk like this. She then looks at Akihiko. He is smiling widely feeling happy. Minako was glad.

"Maybe you couldn't see this Miki, but your big brother is doing very well. I'll continue to support him. You leave him in my good arms," though Minako.

For a moment there, she heard a small voice in her heart.

"Thank you," said the voice and it disappears.

"Miki..." whisper Minako.  
"Did you say something Minako?" asked Akihiko looking at her.  
"Eh? Umm no it's nothing," said Minako with an awkward laugh.

They continue their chattery till evening. They part ways with Bebe and went back to the apartment.

Sanada's residence, 12th September 2012, Early morning.

It is still early morning and Akihiko recieve a phone call from his cell.

"Hello?" answerd Akihiko with a yawn.  
"Hey senpai! It's Yukari," said Yukari on the line.  
"What is it Yukari?" asked Akihiko as he looks and smiles at the sleeping Minako beside him.  
"Congratulation on your engagement with Minako-chan!" announce Yukari on the phone.  
"W...WHAT?! H...HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!" said the shocked Akihiko.

With that reaction, Minako was woken up.

"Aki? What's wrong?" asked Minako as she yawns and rubs her eyes.  
"Err..." said Akihiko finding it hard to explain. He is sweating hard.  
"Oh? I just heard it from Gekkoukan. I was there for a visit since I need a stamp for a from from my Archery Club. The whole school was talking about it knowing you and Minako-chan's popularity," said Yukari on the line.  
"I don't remember saying anything to the school?!" said Akihiko.  
"Oh! Ya. I meet Bebe in the faculty office too. He was also there for a visit. Apparently he told Ms. Touriumi about it and then the school knows bout it," said Yukari.  
"That guy..." said Akihiko in an annoyed tone.  
"Eh? Was it a secret?!" asked Yukari.  
"Kind of..." said Akihiko as he blushes.  
"Oh err... gotta go! I promised to make breakfast for my mom today! See ya," said Yukari as she hung up the call.  
"Damn," said Akihiko as he removes the cell from his ear.  
"Aki? Is something wrong?" asked Minako as sh goes closer to him.  
"W...Well, remember your friend three days ago? I didn't know he was a big mouth," said the flusterd Akihiko.  
"Bebe? Big mouth?" asked the confused Minako.  
"W...Whole Gekkoukan knows about us," said Akihiko as he swallowed his throat.  
"W...WHAT?!" said Minako in a surprise tone. She didn't expect her whole high school to know about them.

A call began to ring on her cell. She pickes it up.

"Hello?" said Minako.  
"Hey kid, what are yer thinking keeping the news about your engagement from me?" asked Mutatsu.  
"M...M...Mutatsu-san!" said Minako blushing.  
"You know that I need to hear about these things. Make sure you bring him over today. My wife has been bugging me about it," said Mutatsu.  
"Uhh? W...Well, h..how bout after his work time?" asked Minako.  
"Whatever is fine. I just wanna see the lucky bastard," chuckled Mutatsu.  
"Anyway, take care of yerself kid. I got work soon. See ya in the evening," said Mutatsu as he hung up the phone.

Minako stares at her phone. Then she looks at Akihiko.

"L...Looks like the school isn't the only place that finds out about our news," said Minako as she laugh awkwardly.  
"I swear. The next time we meet that big mouth, he'll be punished by these fist," sighed Akihiko.  
"Uhh... I...I'll prepare breakfast. C...calm down ok Aki? Please?" pleaded Minako.

Akihiko looks at her and gives her a warm smile. The he strokes her cheeks.

"How can I stay angry when I'm already happy having you with me?" said Akihiko.  
"Aki... Thanks," said Minako as she blushes and gives him a kiss on his cheeks.

Minako goes to the bathroom to wash up and prepare breakfast.

"It looks like today will be a long day," she thought as she giggles.

* * *

_**Chapter 6 end! Bebe said I love you to Minako in his letter and I thought he visit the bookstore frequently. I just think Akihiko beeing protective is cute! I go high for a second there xD **_

_**Preview to next chapter:**_

_**More jealousy occurs. And of course Mutatsu's reaction.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona series. All rights and reserved belong to their original owners.**_

_**Mangakai07: Thanks for reviewing again^^ It is a sad case that Mitsuko has passed. That's the tear jerking moment. And thanks for saying that scene was funny. I'm trying to pass it out to the readers and it looks like it work. Do continue to support me^^**_

_**Toytoya: of course and here you go! Chapter 6 is just posted up! I hope you will continue to support me^^**_

_**See ya next time! :D**_


End file.
